Hawaiian Fire Dancing
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Steve has a secret but it's not a dark one-he does the fire dancing-it's a turning point for Kono who's loved him for a while now...wonder what will happen when she sees him doing the traditional Hawaiian Fire Dancing?
1. Chapter 1

**An:this little one-shot came into my head and just won't go away...it's a fluffy McKono piece...and i can see this actually happing on the show if the creaters will ever get their act together...**

One day while doing paperwork off a recent case Steve got a call from Governor Denning saying that he needed to speak with him. Steve told him that he'd be there in 15 minutes.

"Hey Danny..got a meeting with Denning, hold down the fort while I'm gone..."

"Uh okay...is it bad?"

"No I don't think so...he didn't sound mad on the phone...look I gotta go"

Danny nodded as Steve rushed out. When Steve got to his truck, Kono came running up to him, "Hey boss...where ya headed?"

"A meeting with Denning, why?"

"Oh just wondering...you ran out like your tail was on fire..." She smiled that bright amazing dimpled smiled that goes straight down south. He smirked back, "Oh well listen as much as I love talking to you, I'm gonna be late..."

"And we wouldn't want that now could we...see ya later..."

_'Great...that's all I need, a hard on when talking to him...okay think about something else...anything...Danny wearing a skirt...that would be funny' _Steve thought as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't know when or how he'd fallen deeply in love with the Hawaiian beauty but he had and very hard as well.

Walking into the Governer's office a few minutes later he had calmed himself down enough to think about the meeting, "Sir...you wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes Commander...please come in and sit..."

After he closed the door, he took a sit, "So what's this about?"

"Oh it's nothing bad...actually it's a favor...in a couple of weeks we're having this charity thing and they need some volunteers."

"Okay...what for?"

"Now Steve I know that you've grown up on this island and you know everything but have you ever done the traditional Hawaiian Fire Knife dancing?"

Steve looked down-truth is he had learned it but a long time ago-"Yes but I haven't done it since my mother's murder. The last time that I did that was the day before her murder...before my life changed...to tell you the truth I haven't thought about that in years."

"I'm so sorry to hear that...would this be to painful for you?"

"No...I think my mom would've wanted me to do this and so to honor her memory I'll do it...When is it?"

"Two weeks from today...it'll be on Friday the 30th at 8:00 PM on the beach. Oh and tell your team to come also."

"Okay...thanks"

He left and headed back to HQ and went into his office without saying a word to anyone; he never told anyone, sure everyone has secrets some darker than others but this secret wasn't one that he was comfortable talking about. He recieved an e-mail from Denning telling him the times and place he needed to be for rehearsal. He saw Kono coming in and quickly closed the e-mail, "Hey Kono"

"Hey Boss...how did the meeting go?"

"Oh just fine"

"Well what did he want?"

"Oh he was just informing me that there's going to be a charity event in two weeks and for us to be there..."

"Cool...I know how much you love those monkey suits." Kono winked and gave him a megawatt smile and that just made him want to lock the door, close the blinds and have his way with her right there on the desk. She noticed this hazy lusty look in his eyes and it made her heart flutter, "You okay?" she deflected

"Never better..."

The two weeks past quickly and thankfully nobody suspected a thing or if they did, they didn't say anything about it. And now he was dressed in the Traditional Hawaiian Fire Knife dancing outfit. He peeked around the corner and saw Danny, Gracie, Chin, Malia and of course the beautiful Kono. She looked stunning against the soft fire light but he set those thoughts aside as it was time. The drums started and he made his way out. He was laser-focused with the routine, he was sporting his serious face and made eye contact with Kono and his eyes never left hers.

When Kono saw him come out, her mouth dropped, '_Damn! Could he be any more gorgeous?' _She thought as she continued to watch him-the way his muscles moved and the way he was so focused, it was like he was ment to do this-in that moment in time he truly looked like a warrior. Then she noticed that his eyes were on her and she became flushed as her eyes connected with his. They never broke eye contact through the whole routine. At the end of it she stood up and clapped and whistled.

"So Gracie what did ya think?" She wondered

"That was amazing and so cool...Daddy you should do that..."

Danny laughed, "Yeah sure...I'll get right on it...come on I think someone's tired...We'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"Yeah Chin that was amazing...so do you have any hidden talents?" Malia wondered with a smile and he just laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He gave it right back to her.

"Hey brah...amazing job...didn't know you could do that." Chin said and Malia nodded her head.

"Uhh thanks guys...I don't flaunt it around...truth is I haven't done this since my mom died but it was for charity."

"Well I loved it...you looked so amazing so warrior like." Kono admitted without even thinking and he just smirked again. Everytime he did that it did something to her inside that she wanted to jump him right there.

"So want to go back to my place for a beer?"

"I'd love to but-"

"I understand Chin...you guys have fun...where's Danny and Gracie?"

"Oh they left...she was pretty tired but they both loved it. She even suggested Danny learn how to that."

That got both of them to laughing then he said, "I guess it's just you and me then?"

"Yeah..."

"You need a ride?"

"Uhhh yeah...Chin was my ride but he left...I think he did that on purpose"

"Well come on"

They arrived back at the house and he grabbed a couple beers and they went out to the lenai where they just sat in comfotable silence. Kono was debating about whether or not to tell him how she really felt about him. She fell very hard and fast for him that it scared her and being Kono, she was stubborn so she fought those feelings a long time but then the near death incident happened and she knew that she was truly in love with the man and couldn't deny it any longer.

"What is it?" Steve asked knowing something was on her mind. She looked shocked, "Oh please Kono...I know when something's on your mind so what is it?"

"Steven...I..I...ahh to hell with words." Kono sat her beer down, got up and went over to him. She lends down and gives him a passionate, firey kiss. At first it takes his mind a second to catch up but once he does he mindlessly drops the beer and pulls her to his lap and kisses her with just as much if not with more passion and fire that he's built up over these two years.

"Upstairs now" Was all she says breathlessly

"You sure?" He replies back

To let him know that she is very sure, she proceeded to leave bit marks all on his neck and that was enough to drive him crazy because the next thing they knew is he's carrying upstairs to his bedroom where the shedding of clothes begins. She pulls him over her and they began kissing again and exploring each other but when she feels like she can't take it she lets him know. He thrusts into her so fast that her back arches and her eyes are closed in pure ecstasy and her legs tighten around his waist as she moans and begs for him to go harder and faster. He knows she's close by her nails digging into his back as she tries to hold him as close as she possibly can then he bits down on her neck and this sends her over the edge. She screams and moans his name loudly and breathlessly that this sends him over the edge and he's screaming and moaning her name also.

Afterwars they lay in each other's arms trying to regain control of their breathing, "Wow...that was...I can't even describe it." She says as she absent mindedly drawing circles on his chest.

"Yeah that was something..."

But then she remembered Catherine, "Ummm Steve...are you and Catherine still together?"

"No...we both knew that we didn't work so it was mutal"

"When did this happen?"

"Valentine's Day when I went for that training thing."

"Oh...do you think you'd want a relationship?"

"With you, Kono, I'd give anything and everything to be with you including my life...I love you Kono."

"I love you Steve...you were amazing tonight...I must say I couldn't have been more turned on."

He just smiked as he rolled back on top of her and she wrapped his arms around him, "Well Kono you wanna be turned on some more?"

"Well if that smirk doesn't do it I wouldn't know what would..." And that started another round of love making.

**AN:Well tell me what'cha think? Should I continue or not? Please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: well thanks for the reviews...sorry for the long delay but life happened and was really busy...okay here's the second chapter...**

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

Kono woke up the next morning with a wonderful ache in her bones that made her smile and hoped that this ache would be there for many more nights even years to come. She turned her head to find Steve gazing at her, "Hey stranger"

"Hey yourself" He smirked.

She rolled over into his arms and kissed him softly, "Aren't you sleeping in a little late?"

"Doesn't hurt to sleep in once in a while and besides I think we had a great workout last night, dontcha think?"

She laughed, "Yeah I do...but look at this bed, it's a complete mess...you'd think that you'd be wanting to fix it?"

"Nah...getting used to it...besides with you in it I don't think this bed will ever be the same again."

"Why Commander are you hinting at something?"

"Yes but I'm not hinting at anything. Kono, move in with me please?" Steve blurted out before he could chicken out. Kono saw this look of fear of rejection in his eyes and smiled, "Yes I would love to. What are Chin and Danny going to say about us?"

"Well hopefully Chin won't kick my ass and Danny will just tease us..."

"Steve don't worry about Chin. He knows you're a great guy and knows that you'd do anything in your power to protect me. We'll tell them together. Okay?"

Steve gives her that megawatt smile that just makes her heart melt, "Okay. So want some breakfast?"

"Mmmm, that depends on what it is I'm hungry for..." Kono raked her nails just lightly enough where it made Steve arch his back and she felt him against her.

"Why Officer are you hitting on me?" Steve smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows and she just laughed.

"Oh yes Commander is that gun in the bed or are you just happy to be holding me?"

"Well my dear sweet Kono, that is up to you. I do have tons of weapons."

"Oh that you do, that you do."

"Care to name them?"

Kono just smirked, "Well lets see...you have your beautiful thick black hair, eyes that are as blue as the ocean but can change colors depending on your mood which I dearly love...oh you have gorgeous scuplted abs to your toned long legs...and lets not forget those perfect tattoos in just the right place that shows off your arms just perfectly...anything I'm forgetting?" Kono smiled knowing Steve would get it.

Steve knew what she was implying so he rolled them over and rested his forearms next to her head so his full weight wouldn't be on top of her. He leaned down and wispered seductivly, "Oh I think you forgot the most important thing..." She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust into her causing her to gasp and moan loudly and her back arched. She pulled him down and her legs tightened around him so he could go further. They started matching each other and moving as one rythem. She also gave him a run for his money as they playfully faught over who gets to be on top.

An hour later they were blissfully asleep in each other's arms when Steve's phone went off. He blindly reached for it and blinked his eyes opened to see Danny's face, "McGarrett"

"Steve...where the hell are you? You're two hours late...did you decide to take the day off without telling us?"

"Shit...sorry man...I'll be in in 20minutes"

"It's okay...just got worried something happened to ya bro..."

"Always the worrier"

"With you...hell yes..."

"Danny...if you don't want me to be any later you have to hang up"

"Right right...see ya in 20"

"Later"

They go into the office and acted like nothing happened but Chin and Danny are smart and that's why they're damn good at their jobs. They knew something's up when Kono walks in and she has this silly goofy grin on her face that she's trying to hide and then a few seconds later in walks Steve but he has a bounce in his step. 'Well they finally got their act together.' Chin and Danny both thought as they looked at each other when they were running some leads on a case at the smart table.

"Well it's about time you got here Steven and you Kono where the hell have you been?" Danny ranted

"Danny for you information I was having breakfast" Kono replied casually but Danny didn't buy it for a minute

"Riiiight...and it took you over two hours to eat breakfast."

"Drop it Danny" Kono glared at him and so he moved on to Steve.

"And you Steven, what took you so long to get here?"

"Danny why do you need to know every aspect of my life?"

"OH I'm sorry, have we met? to know all aspects of my life...Chin a little help here brah..."

Chin got up from his chair and just gave a look to Kono and she sighed and wispered into Steve's ear, "Babe I think we should tell them...Chin's giving me that evil eye look."

"Okay."

"Care to share with the class" Chin stated

Steve then put his arm around Kono's waist and pulled her closer to him, "Well Kono and I have decided to go into a relationship."

Chin and Danny both had big grins on their faces and they both said that the same time, "It's about time you two!" and then Danny went on, "I thought I was going to have to intervene if you guys hadn't gotten your act together after last night."

"Yeah brah...we saw the way you two were looking at each other."

"Chin...did you plan that?"

Chin just slyly smiled and she gasped, "Why Chin...had no idea you were like that." Kono tried to say that with a striaght face but it didn't work; they all ended up laughing. The day went on without a hitch-they caught the bad guys and closed the case-it was a fairly easy one and now they were back at the office catching up on some paperwork.

An hour and half later Steve was bored out of his mind just sitting in his office doing this tetius paperwork, he hated it with a damn passion so he decided to text Kono.

_'Hey babe...bored yet?'_

Kono's phone buzzed and she looked at it to see a text from Steve. She looked up and saw him gazing at her with that smile of his and she smiled back. She looked at it deciding that she needed a break, texted him back and hopefully he'd pick up on her little game she had in mind...

_'Out of my mind...need something to take my breath away :)'_

_'hmm like me?'_

_'Ohhh yesss definately'_

_'Kono don't do that unless you want me to come over there and do something about it'_

_'Do what?'_

_'drag out ur words like that'_

_'Hmmm Does it do something to ya Commander? ;)'_

_'Are you hitting on me Officer?'_

_'Oh I'll do more than that Steven'_

_'Like?'_

_'Ohhhhhh that'd be way tooo easy 4 ya...i thought you like a hard challenge ;)'_

At that point Kono looked up to see a blush come across Steve's face and she smiled. She loved it when he blushed, it was so cute. Then his reply came and now it was her turn to blush.

_'Ohhh you have no idea...I love those espicially right now'_

_'Mmmm Really...maybe later we could do some combat training.'_

_'Sounds like a date'_

_'Ohhh yeah it definately is. You know there's this one very sexy Navy SEAL that I know. He's a Commander and I heard that he's hard up. Ever heard of him?'_

_'Ohhhh yeah I heard the same thing...execpt he is hard up...matter of fact right now...'_

_'mmmm I think we should do something about that.'_

_'Yeah me too...want to go home for lunch?'_

_'Right now?'_

_'Yeah it's 3:00pm and I'm sure we can grab a bite'_

_'Okay but it'd better be one quick bite cause you're not getting any rest today.'_

Steve quickly stacked his paperwork neatly on his desk before he grabbed his keys and headed for Danny's office, "Hey Danno...gonna run home for lunch. Call me if we get a case."

"Hold it right there Mister...why do you need to go home for-' Danny stopped mid-sentence relazing that Kono was probably telling Chin the same thing so he waved his hand at Steve, "I'll call you guys if we get a case."

They both ran out and got to his house in record time. They were so hot n'bothered by their little game that Kono barely got inside the door before Steve had her pushed up against the wall, pressing his length aganist her and she moaned out his name as she raked her nails along is back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him tightly and pretty soon they were breathing heavily as clothes were ripped off, blissful screams were coming as he bit down on her neck and sucked her pulse point. She knew that it was going to leave a huge mark but she didn't care; she was his and only his and he was hers, only hers so she did the same thing execpt she bit down a little do hard and it bled a little but that was the best experience of his life, the pain mixed with pleasure sent him over the edge and he climaxed sending his seed inside her and she climaxed right along with him. They panted heavily trying to regain control of their breathing.

"Wow...just wow Steve"

"Yeah me too...that was one amazing experience"

"Sorry if I bit down too hard...kinda got carried away"

"No it's okay...at least everyone will know that your mine and I'm yours"

Kono chuckled a little, "So true...so true...come on lets get something to eat...actual food..."

Steve just laughed as they put their clothes back on, "Steve...I can't wear this shirt...you ripped all the buttons off..." Kono stated as she laughed.

"Don't worry about it...you can use one of my shirts. Lunch is almost ready..."

"Okay thanks baby...I'll get the drinks and finish up here. Why don't you go get it?"

"Sure thing."

Kono felt like they had been doing this for years, it felt natural-seeing this domestic side of them. Moving around in his kitchen, getting the rest of the things ready and he comes back down with a navy blue shirt that says, 'Numer 1 Navy SEAL' on it in written in gold letters and she smiled. They sat down at the table eating sandwiches and drinking tea and just talking about everything and nothing. Enjoying each other's company. If you were an outsider looking in; it'd look like they'd been married over 50years by the way they move together, so fluid and natural.

**AN: Okay thought this was a good place to stop. Hoped you like it, please review and let me know what else you'd like to see in this story...**


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY: HFD song: celine dion: because you loved me**

**An: aww thanks you guys for the reviews, made my day...sorry for not posting sooner...**

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

It had been excatly a month since Steve and Kono had gotten together and started this new fantastic relationship. It had been blissful, wonderful and exciting well with Steve everything had been exciting, Kono decided. Steve knew something had been up with Kono lately. She'd bitten his head off more than once and also Chin and Danny's heads as well and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. So he tried figuring it out but when he got stumped he decided to go to Danny-he was always there when he needed him-so one day he walks into his office after Kono bit his head off yet again for something he totally didn't do, she was blaming a computer problem on him, it was kind of funny actually seeing his confused face and all.

But Danny knew that Steve needed help and he was going to give him some help, "Hey Steve...you okay? You look like you just got your head bitten off again."

Steve sat down and sighed, "Don't start Danno...I need your help please"

"Okay brother...what is it?"

"It's Kono okay...I don't know what's wrong with her"

"Have you guys gotten into a fight?"

"No"

"Okay...well we all know she's had mood swings that have been from left to right but has there been anything else that's going on with her?"

"Like what?"

"Oh my lord...you can't possibly this oblivious...seriously Steven...okay okay stop looking at me that way...here's another question: has she had any cravings of any kind, back aches, being more tired than usual?"

Steve thought about this for a moment and then it was like a light went off, "Ohhh you think she could be...umm...pregnant?"

Danny just smiled, "Yes Steven...Rachel was the same way with Gracie. If I were you which I'm glad I'm not but lets say if I was I'd ask her but nicely."

Steve nodded and stood up, "Thanks man..."

"Anytime brother, anytime."

Steve left his office, casually went over to Kono who was ranting at the computer yet again and asked her to come to his office. This concerned her, "Steve is something wrong?"

He took her hands and looked at her, "Kono, don't take this the wrong way but do you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yeah I think I am, I'm late and I'm never late and this could be the only possible explanation."

Steve smiled brightly, "Well honey why don't we go to the doctor's office and confirm it?"

"This doesn't scare you...I mean I know you might think she was stopped mid-sentence by Steve's finger on her lips, 'Kono, to tell you the truth it scares the hell of out me but I'm not going to run away just because I might become a father. I've always to have a child but I thought with everything that's happened it just wasn't possible then you came into my life and everything changed but for the better. I broke it off with Catherine, became more safe out in the field well as safe as the situations would allow me to be but I always thought of you first. I may have Danny as my backup but I have you for life if you want?"

Her eyes went wide and she gasped, "Why Steve! Is that a purposal?"

"Only if you want it to be. Listen to me I'm in this forever."

"Yes YES!" Kono yelled and he picked her up and swung her around then put her down and gave her the most passionate kiss he'd ever given.

Chin and Danny heard Kono yell and thought something was wrong so they both ran in thinking something was wrong only to see Steve kissing the life out of Kono, "Uhhh guys what's going on? We heard her yell...everything okay?" Chin asked.

They broke apart and Kono ran over to them and pulled them in for a hug, "I'm getting married and I'm might be pregnant!"

They both embraced her, "WOW! Never thought this would happen...SuperSEAL settling down." Danny said.

Chin replied with a wink n'smile, "Oh please Steve a restless soul."

They all laughed as Steve and Kono left to go to the doctors and indeed she was two weeks pregnant. He gave her some pre-natal vitamins and their first sonagram in which Steve couldn't stop staring at it. Even he was in too much of a shock to drive so she took the reins. She looked over at Steve who was still staring at that picture, "Honey it's not going to melt if you stop looking at it."

He smiled, "I know...it's just a little blob-who knew this is going to turn into a baby, it doesn't even look like one."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe that little blob will soon look like a baby. You want a girl right?"

"I want a healthy baby-boy or girl."

"But you really want a little girl-don't even try to deny it-I saw the way you looked at Gracie the first time you two met."

Steve just chuckled, "Yeah you're right-I do want a little girl. I want to protect her and teach her everything I learned. Oh and she's not dating till...well never"

Kono let out a hartey laugh, "Oh babe you are funny...of course she's going to date."

"Okay fine but lets not talk about that-we don't have to worry about that for years. So right now lets focus on the here and now."

"Good plan"

They headed back home because it was kind of slow at work; they were just catching up on some old case files. Steve called Chin and Danny for them to come over because he was grilling tonight and him and Kono thought that be a good idea. Danny said that he was going to have Gracie with him because Rachel had to go out of town to see about her mom and Stan and Charlie was going with them. Gracie didn't want to be away from her dad that long so she conveniced Rachel to let her stay with Danny. It was going to be one fun night with everyone there.

**AN: stopping it here...please review...**


End file.
